Neoptolemus
by Sarxous Of Six
Summary: When a mysterious alien comes to Earth planning to escape from his brother and a insane tradition on his planet. The Titans are forced to make the choice to help him or help others destroy him in his brother.
1. Prolouge

-1**NEOPTOLEMUS**

The rains drizzled, pitter patter on the soggy soil. A green haze settled around what was left of Mentpha city. Buildings crumbled like wet crackers, sending their white colored exteriors crashing to the ground and further adding to the haze. All was silent, no one was around to speak, no animal to squeak, no machines to beep. Utter destruction had made itself evident and was not moving from its spot for a long while.

Pitter patter, the rains made play with a warriors hair, he naught move, for a single step could sent his opponent coming at him full force, reading to attack. His read eyes settled onto a figure who looked much like him. Breath accompanied the rain now, pant patter, it went. A whisper of his opponents clanking armor, his many weapons shifting and clamoring in the empty wind. How long had it been, since this pointless battle had even began. "Give up Enlil" his opponent said, retrieve a katana from it's sheath and marching towards Enlil. "Why must we fight Enki?" Enlil asked, readying himself for the oncoming attack.

Enki lunged, swinging his sword in a downward motion over Enlil's head. Enlil flinched but caught the blade between his palms. Enki grunted as his tried to slice Enlil in half. "It is the way of the Citatel." Enlil struggled with Enki, but managed to kick him a few yards away. "What Citatel, brother?" he yelled angrily. "We have destroyed it all!" Enki sheathed his sword. "The council still stands, we are forbidden to attack there." The black haired warrior brushed off his sleeveless rubriam armor and turned his back to his brother. "We will resume shortly. I need water." Enlil watched him step across the soil to the other side of the ruined clearing.

It wasn't apparent to Enlil just how many bodies there were until his attention was deterred from the battle. His eyes scanned the battlefield in horror. "What kind of king will you be!" he screamed after his brother. "You have slaughtered millions, destroyed everything," "You-!" Enki turned swirled around his eyes ablaze with anger. "And you assisted me, brother!" he bellowed. "You assisted me in the murder or millions and in the destruction of the glorious empire of Citatel." he calmed himself. "One of us will rebuild the country when this duel is over." the black haired prince turned and walked off into the smoldering concrete jungle to look for a drink.

Enlil dropped to his knees. "He is right" he thought. "Forgive me fathers, fore I have destroyed our land, our people.." Suddenly it came to him like water to a dry mouth. He knelt and prayed to the gods that his brother would be long. "Thank you" he said before dashing out on the open plains. Most of the vast plains used to be covered in markets and villages, but all that was destroyed fifty years ago when the Citalic Duel began. His heart ached as he imagined the billions of souls that used to make up the entire area.

He threw these thoughts away and hurriedly made his away to a large tower like structure in the distance. Back in the ruins of Mentpha, Enki had just finished refreshing himself with a drink of water and a splash of it to his face. He moved his flowing black hair out of his eyes and stepped outside of the bombed out convenient store into the glow of the binary stars Minerva Alpha and Minerva Beta, they're glared distracted him before his eyes adjusted to the outside light. Slowly he walked back to the clearing to resume battle with his brother but he found him to be missing. "Hm, must of gotten a drink also." The young citalian sat and waiting for his brother to return.

Enlil raced down the plains, the tall cylindrical tower coming closer and closer into his view. He was sure that his brother had found out that he had ran away, it mattered not, his chance at escape was too close. With all his strength he leap over the array of tall hills separating the Ba'alian plains from the space port. He rushed to the outboard control panel next to the giant cylindrical tube that reached to the stars and summoned a emergency pod. There were no people here either, all of them either already escaped to the outer countries or dead. He sighed and continued programming the ship for a destination half way across the galaxy. "Terra.." he recited the name of the planet. "Primitive forms of intelligent life, perfect."

The pod hovered from the underground and into the view inside the tube. The plasvium doors slid open and Enlil stepped in. He wasn't ready to say good bye to his homeland but it was evident that he had to. He put his hand to the ground and chanted a ancient mantra before a loud explosion was heard from below. "He won't be following me." The ground on which he had place his hand was glowing red with raw energy making cracks and splinters in the rock. The young prince grabbed his wrist and flexed it before stepping inside the pod and viewing his land for the final time. Slowly he started the ships ignition and the sound of the tube's accelerator filled his ears.

Something on the horizon disturbed him. A black dot was zooming across the plains, at hundreds of miles per hour. A deeply disturbing sight. He frantically pressed buttons on the console in hopes that it would make his ship move faster. It seemed to move all the slower as his brother stormed over the plains. Another whirling sound rocked his eardrum and the ship shot through the tube and into the stratus sphere in mere seconds. Within minutes the pod had exited the magnetosphere and was off on it's way to some unknown planet.

Back down on the saturated planet. Enki brooded, pacing back and forth at the site where his brother just was. "That fool never understood tradition" his nostrils flared. The console behind him read, "Unable to summon ship" but the coordinates previously entered were being copied to an external device. "Terra-Sol III" he repeated under his breath. "What would Enlil want with a desolate planet like that? Perhaps it is an invitation." he sighed and placed his palm a few inches away from his body. Purple vertex's manifested at four points and connected to make a rectangular face. Video instantly started feeding from some unknown source. A man, easily in his hundreds was on screen. Behind them there was a vast acrylic window. His robes and hood were a cream color trimmed with blood red. "Do not worry my child, we will find him. The country of Oenone to the northwest have just completed their space program." the old man took a long draw own breath that couldn't be distinguished from a cough. "The pitiful Oenonian government has owed us for more time than I can remember. Surely they can give a ship or two." Enki nodded. "Yes master, hopefully I can return soon." The old man raised his hand next to his face. "The consul has spoken, dismissed." The hologram disassembled itself and Enki was once again alone, his only companion the harsh heat of the plains leading into the Ba'alian desert. He stared out into the orange sky and pinkish clouds. "I will find you, and end this duel." he said, turning and heading for vast dirt mounds in the distance, the Oenonian border.


	2. Chapter One: Arrival

-1**NEOPTOLEMUS**

Chapter. 1 : Arrival

It was a beautiful dusk in jump city, or rather it would be if anyone was up to see the sun rise. In the middle of the Jump City bay, on a mini-island there sat what could be referred to as a monument. It was the epitome of justice, peace, and love and incidentally it happened to belong to six heroes, and was shaped into that of a latin-roman "T", most likely the work of a young technological wiz kid who doesn't think about his organization being taken serious in the near future. Within this mass of steel, genius wiring and the holy grail of artificial intelligence, and security, a boy sat, watching the sun rise. It didn't last for long however as he darted from his room, down the hallway and into the large, spacious room, commonly referred to as "the living room."

The young boy sat down on a large red semi circle couch and turned on the 120" television. His eyes were pleasured with pre-Saturday morning cartoons. Minutes later a disoriented bald young man walked into the living room. Groggy and still half asleep he shifted into the kitchen where he fetched himself a carton of milk and downed the entire thing in one go. With a belch and shifted over to the couch and sat beside the young boy. "Don't you ever get any sleep?" he said slowly, hanging on to the last syllable of every word. The boy, completely absorbed by the dancing lights of the television set, replied with a blunt "no" and returned to silence.

Hours later, the boy hadn't blinked and the bald man had fallen back to sleep. The sun had risen fairly high in the sky now, noon was approaching and the Saturday cartoons were drawing to a close. Another figure emerged from the automatic sliding doors from the left exit of the living room. A cloaked figure walked in. She was only about five foot five and had waist length purple hair, as well as purple eyes. A red gem was placed in the middle of her forehead. Slowly she walked behind the couch and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. Her eyes pierced the boy below her. The boy leaned toward the back of the couch and he threw his head back, so he wouldn't have to turn around to see her. His gleeful grin opposed her dull emotionless glare. "Hi mom." he said. Raven sighed. "Bodu koresorettema, Kuro" she said. The boy pouted. "Demun, re ku?" Raven turned and walked into the kitchen, her child in tow. "Kan mukastu ruun U daetaza se" she said while preparing her daily herbal tea. "Demo…gui.." the boy protested. The purpled haired psychic glared at her son once more. "Because it disciplines you" she finished.

The boy hung his head in disappointment and looked to his mother again to beg, but was met with another glare. Raven sipped her tea calmly and said "Focus. You are slipping." before she brushed passed him and disappeared behind the automatic sliding doors that opened to the black stairwell leading to the upper levels of the tower. The boy was puzzled at first but looked down to find splotches of black dotting his skin and spreading by the second. He took several deep breaths and his skin slowly but surely returned to they're "normal" pale grayish color.

Above the boy and his mother, down a grey corridor and on a grey steel door beveled with a "T" someone else was stirring. Inside this room, decorated with a mural of a desert, the shades automatically drew themselves, allowing rays of light to shine in. They crept across the floor and illuminated a young girls face. She moaned and turned over to escape the light, but had forgotten that her room had windows in a semi circle perpendicular to her bed. With a sigh, she sat up and threw her covers onto the red carpet. The young blond opened her eyes and they resonated with bay outside her window. The blue water complementing her eyes. "Good morning Terra" she said to herself gleefully. Slowly she got of bed and staggered out of her bedroom door towards the elevator.

The neutral grey doors of the elevator opened to reveal a purple haired woman with a brown cup of tea floating in front of her. Raven studied the blonde with distaste. Garbed in a white skimpy pair of cut off shorts and a white belly shirt. Terra nervously grinned and moved her hair from out of her eyes. The young embrakinetic walked brushed past the blonde without a word and turned left at the end of the hall to enter her room. Terra sighed, entered the elevator and pushed a black button to depart to the living room.

Cyborg slowly began to awake from his second slumber on the living room couch. The sun was almost at it's zenith in the noon sky. He yawned as his eyes began adjusting to the light. Behind him he could hear cereal cascading into a porcelain bowl. He turned and his eyes fell upon a blonde female. She smiled and winked in his direction. Rolling his eyes he reached from the remote, which was left on the floor by Raven's child. "Good morning, Terra" he said before the room was filled with noise of sweaty men chasing a ball made of pigskin. Terra hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Cyborg with a flop. "Any news from BB?" she managed to say between large chomps of name brand cereal. "No" Cyborg said bluntly. Terra grinned whilst laying herself across Cyborg's lap. "Aw, sounds like someone woke up on the wrong part of the motherboard" she giggled and continued eating her cereal despite her awkward position. Cyborg folded his arms and looked away. "Why do you worry about him so much…he has his woman" Cyborg said.

Terra stared at him for a minute and leaned up towards his face. "Would you rather me worry about you?" she said softly. Cyborg glanced into her ocean blue eyes and was nearly lost in them.

It was when Cyborgs face began to turn red that a long haired man entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks at the scene of Terra and Cyborg so close. He cleared his throat rather loudly. Cyborg was the only one to turn and look at Robin, or Nightwing as they were calling him these days. Terra's eyes remained locked with Cyborgs. "Erm…am I interrupting something?" he said forcing a smile. Cyborg curiously looked between the blonde and the team leader. Terra grinned childishly. "Nope, nothing at all" she rolled over sprawled out on the couch…all while miraculously holding on to her bowl of cereal. Nightwing ignored his two team mates and made his way to the kitchen as those had before him. "Say Cy" Terra mumbled with a spoon in her mouth. "I didn't know blacks could turn that red." she giggled. Cyborg acted like he didn't hear her comment and continued watching T.V.

It was hours later that a picture in picture of a distress call appeared in the upper left hand corner of the television screen. The red letters flashed red before brought it into full view with the remote. A man with dark green skin and flowing long green hair appeared on screen. There was also a small grey skinned child peeking up from the bottom of the screen. Beast boy's face seemed to be quite serious. Terra sprung up, letting the milk from her left over cereal spill onto the floor. She adjusted her bed hair and tried to look as presentable as possible, even put on a smile. Beast boy swiftly looked in her direction to confirm her presence and focused on Cyborg once again. "Did you guys see anything on the atmospheric radar a few hours ago?" he asked.

Cyborg quirked his brow. "Naw, man." Beast boy rubbed his chin and looked off screen. "Funny" he said. "Neither did the Justice league." Cyborg's intrigue had grown substantially, but Terra asked the question on the tip of his tongue. "Why? What's going on?" The small child could be seen tugging on Beast Boy's clothing murmuring silently. "Lemme' talk to mommy." Beast boy patted her head and assuring her that she would talk to her mother soon. "Tell us what's goin' on BB" Cyborg demanded anxiously. Beast Boy looked off screen again, but finally adjusted the camera to look at a long cylindrical bronze pod sticking up out of the dirt in the ground. The tail of it was on fire a column of smoke was billowing into the atmosphere. "This crash landed not to long ago…" Beast boy explained. Cyborg began examining the shape and identifying common components in a space pod. "Never seen anything like this" he said.

The camera shook violently as the pod rocked and fell over on it's side. There was a brief silence before part of the pod was violently ejected by a forceful kick. The component flew several hundred feet before burying itself into the rainforest soil with a subtle thud and some short bounces. A brown hand gripped the side of the opening left behind by the component kicked from the pod…


End file.
